I already know
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: Bella Swan is an average 17 year old girl who moves to Forks, but what happens when in her last night in Pheonix she finds the Twilight saga? What if the Cullens were real? Will she change the story?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own or will ever own the twilight saga... Sadly ):

**Prolouge:**

I knew this was my death... But it was still worth it.

If this meant I could be with my beloved for the rest of etirnity...

Everything and anything is worth it.

If my life is all I will lose... Heaven won't await...

My beloved will.


	2. Strange pull

Chapter 1 Strange pull

I was in my small bedroom in pheonix for the last time most likely, the well-painted dark purpule walls... My round dark colored bed, my computer, my tv, my pictures... I will most likely for sure miss all of this. Tomorrow I am going to live to my own personal hell, Forks WA to live with my father Charlie, police cheif swan to the good people of Forks. What most of you would be thinking is 'Why are you going there then?!' But I have a pretty good excuse, my mother re-married Phil Dwayer, not that I mind him but he is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot, my mom used to stay home with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I decided 'Why not go to Forks with my father and make everyone else happy?' I probably and by that I mean I will not be happy in Forks, most likely when I get out of high school there I will get a schoolarship to go to an university somewhere sunny in hawaii, yeah that's what will probably happen.

"Hey mom, can I go to the bookstore? Tomorrow it's going to be a long day" I asked my mother Renee.  
"Sure Bella, just be back before ten okay hun?" "Yeah, will do"

With that I got out of the house and walked to the nearest bookstore which was about 2 blocks away from my house, I just looked around Pheonix. I feel sad to be leaving this for nothing else than cloudy, gloomy, rainy Forks, but if it makes my parents happy why not? I opened the store and was greeted by my only friend here Selena.

"Hey Bells! Watcha looking for?" Selena was a short, pale, emo girl. You can tell she has long red spiky hair and is wearing a black and white metrostation shirt, with black converse, and white skinny jeans and a lot of black make-up, but she is a very nice girl.  
"I don't know you tell me what's good?"  
"Oh I know! Mrs. Russel told me to give you a series just for you to read be cause she was informed that you were leaving and she likes you a lot so here you go" She said as she gave me a big brown box that weighted about 15 pounds.  
"Oh okay, well... Bye Sel!" I said arm-hugging her.  
"Bye Bells! Have a nice trip!" She said with a grin.

When I got home I told my mother good-night and went to my room and started opening the box that Mrs. Russel gave me. Suprisingly enough they were 4 books and I felt a really weird pull towards them like I needed to read them... So I started with the one with the apple in the pale hands called 'Twilight' Why not give a try to a goth book? Sure, maybe I could get a new style!

~ Next Morning~

I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep after reading eclipse, I still can't believe what a bitch I was! I mean I technically cheated on my Edward! Im so mad at myself! But he did left me... Whatever! That does not mean it is okay to kiss the dog! But more important... Do the Cullens exist? Does my Edward, my angel, my life exists? And if they do... What will I do about it? Will I play along? Or change it...? 


	3. Talk with a pixie

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own or will ever own the twilight saga... Sadly ):

**Chapter 2 Talk with a pixie.**

It was almost obvious what I would do... I will not let him leave me, I will not push him, I will talk to him the first day I meet him... Things will be different that's the only thing I know. I have been thinking about this since I left Phoenix right now I am in my small room in Forks. I wish I could ask Charlie but I can't so instead... I am going to have to find out evidence.

"Hey dad! Can I go look around town?" I asked Charlie he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now.  
"Sure you do that kiddo" He said and I dismissed.

I knew where I would go... Outside Forks, where the Cullens house is supposed to be at, although I knew this was very dangerous... I have to do it although a little voice in the back of my head is telling me 'Don't do this! Don't change the story!' I know I have to do it... If he ever decides to leave me I will not me strong enough, I will fly myself over the cliff immideatly. I stopped my thoughts when I saw a small pixie-like girl knocking on the drivers window of my truck I pulled it open then.

"Hey! I'm Alice Cullen!" She squeaked, oh gosh! Oh gosh, oh gosh! I can't believe it! I never actually thought they existed! But they do, they do! Without thinking I got out of my truck and hugged her, weirdly she hugged me back.  
"Sorry Alice, I'm Isabella Swan although you can call me Bella if you like, it's just that I know we are going to be great friends!" I squealed which was a very weird thing for me Isabella Marie Swan to do.  
"Oh yeah! Cheif Swan's daughter! Hey how about-" She was cut off be cause she was most likely having one of her visions then but I was worried... What was it that she was seeing?  
"Oh my god! Bella do you know anything about us?" She asked me shocked.  
"Actually... Yes, I do Alice but please don't tell anybody especially Edward!"  
"Okay... But how?" She said worried now.  
"Well... It's hard to explain but I promise I will explain soon" "Fine" She pouted "But you better sit with us tomorrow!"  
"But it's just... I can't Alice! Edward won't like it!" I told her in a rush.  
"Of course he will! He will have to Bella! I mean... I will make him"  
"How?" I wondered aloud.  
"Don't worry about that just promise me you will"  
"Okay Alice I will, but I have to go now Charlie will get worried if I don't"  
"Right, bye Bella! See ya tomorrow!"

She left and I got on my truck and drove back home... What surprises will await for me tomorrow? This is not really the question... What will not happen tomorrow? I mean... Alice likes me but what will she do to make Rosalie do too or at least just comprehend... Or most important of all what will Edward think of me? Am I making a mistake by changing the story? Be cause there's nothing left to do but wait for tomorrow. I parked my red chevy truck in front of the house and made my way inside slowly.

"Hey Bells! How was your trip? Met anyone?" He asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, I met Alice Cullen"  
"Oh, such a nice girl!"  
"Yeah, and such an energetic pixie too, she invited me to sit with them tomorrow"  
"Really? That's great!"  
"Yeah I know dad, er... I'm going to go to sleep goodnight"  
"Okay kid, 'night!"

With that I went up to my room changed into my pj's which were most likely Alice approved it was a short sleeved polka-dotted baby blue top, with a plain white top under, and baby blue Capri with the number 86 printed in white on the back, I did bring my victoria secret pajamas anyway just in case. I knew it was Alice approved be cause she was wearing a pink top with a golden peace sign and invisible random words under it, and of course a black satin blazer, a purple scarf, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. With the thought I got under my purple covers and drifted asleep.


	4. Different start

Chapter 3 Different start

I woke up to another foggy day in Forks, although... I felt excited to go to school, well it wasn't really the educational environment or anything alike it or Mike Newton... It was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the reason I felt eager and excited and ecstatic etc... I got out of bed and decided to dress nicely so I decided on a black and white top with a black flower clip-on and a black design of a weird plant on the middle of the top and a black tank under, I put on dark blue skinny jeans with black boots on top and since this wasn't Phoenix I was wearing a button up dark blue sweater on top. I looked pretty nice so I just brushed my hair put a little make-up on and went downstairs, Charlie had already left and I was way too early so I decided to make a cereal. 10 minutes later I was done, so I took my backpack put 'the twilight saga' in and just got to my truck and got to school which wasn't hard to find it was about 5 minutes away from my house anyway like any other thing. I got out and went inside the building to the front office and was received by Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear! You should be Isabella Swan?" She said in a very sweet voice.  
"Bella, actually"  
"Ok, here you go your map and schedule"  
"Thank you!" I said and left.

I almost fainted... THE SILVER VOLVO! I knew I had seen Alice yesterday but oh god! I mean it was Edward's Volvo! I really had to try hard not to run and touch it, which was very hard! I went into the other building and met a guy with skin problems and dark hair in the way I suppose this is Eric then.

"Hey! You are the new girl Isabella Swan right? I'm Eric!" He said grinning.  
"Uh... Hello Eric nice to meet you" I said politely, actually it wasn't nice to meet an admirer at all, all I want is Edward!  
"So what's your next class?"  
"English"  
"Oh well me too! I can walk with you there then"

I wondered how to make him know that I am not interested... If I tell him I have a boyfriend, what about Edward? My soon-to-be boyfriend? Well at least I hope... He started making conversation and I just nodded and say 'Ah' and 'Oh' at the right times, I really wasn't interested in technology, I like better old-fashioned things, if it isn't obvious. When we finally arrived at class the teacher didn't make me introduce myself which I was grateful for. Class passed slowly I met Jessica and Angela in the way and finally lunch arrived I was in the line when I was attacked by a tiny person.

"Bella! Yay you came! And oh my gosh! Cute clothes! So are you sitting with us?" Said an over-excited vampire pixie.  
"Sure" I said I had already gotten a bottle of water anyway and I really wasn't hungry, how could I be when I was about to meet my future husband? I know cheesy right?  
"Come on" Alice said as she pulled me towards her table "Okay so this is my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, my boyfriend Jasper and of course my other brother Edward" Alice winked at me then and I blushed.  
"Nice to meet you all" I said politely I did not want to look up to see Edward, be cause of course I would most likely faint from such beauty if how I imagined him is how he looks like. Alice sat down next to Jasper so the only free seat was next to Edward, I flashed a death-glare at her and sat down, I obviously was anxious... But I don't think I am ready for this.  
"So Bella why did you move here from Phoenix?" Alice asked with a smile.  
"As if you already don't know," I muttered under my breath but I swear Edward could hear it and so everyone else could so the real questions started.  
"What do you know about us?" Edward asked in his velvet voice asked I was about to crack right there, he was talking to me! Maybe mad but still... I know I am weird. I took the courage and looked up to meet a curious pair of golden eyes to my left which belonged to the god next to me Edward.  
"As much as your soul-mate does..." I said and everybody looked at Edward even perfect Rosalie except Alice who was grinning.  
"Edward who is your soul-mate? I don't think you have one..." Emmett asked suddenly.  
"I don't... But how do you know anything about soulmates?" Edward asked me I was really nervous right now but I suddenly felt a calm wave over me so I looked up and smiled thankfully to Jasper.  
"Well... I sort of know everything but I don't believe that this is the right place to discuss it" I answered cowardly.  
"I honestly think you are right, your human friends are wondering why we stole you and Mike is wondering if to come here and sit down right now... And all of them are wondering what we are talking about" Edward said happily.  
"Well I guess the answer to that would be mythical creatures" I said and everybody except Alice of course who was still grinning like an idiot looked at me in their eyes there were millions of questions so super-pixie came to the rescue!  
"Guys calm down, Bella knows and well she will sort of be part of the family soon but I can't tell you how, Edward you can't read her mind be cause she has a shield even as human and her blood smells like that to you be cause she's your singer" And I swear I heard something else about a 'soul-mate' under her breath but I wasn't sure.  
"How?" Everybody but Alice and I asked although they were looking at me.  
"I will tell you all after school right now I have to go to biology" I said with a grin waved bye to them got up and headed-off to biology I sat down and started drawing I didn't know what I was drawing until I figured out 2 people in a meadow and started drawing a human and a vampire in a meadow I was about to write Edward and Bella for ever when I heard the chair next to me move so I jumped and looked up to meet the beautiful golden eyes of my Edward, thankfully I had only written E, although I knew he was going to figure out the drawing for my extreme embarrassment I had colored it so I blushed hard.  
"Hello Bella" He said in a polite tone "What are you drawing" He said with a crooked smile that knocked my breath away so this is how it is to be dazzled all I could do was stare at him like an idiot, so dazzled I actually made the mistake to give him the drawing but kept staring like an idiot although... I really didn't care. Even though I thought he would laugh he frowned.  
"Bella... What do you know about us?"  
"Uh..." I couldn't finish be cause a cute baby-faced boy came in front of me, he was cute but Edward was a god!  
"Hi! You are Bella right? I'm Mike Newton!" He sang happily.  
"Hello, Mike" I said trying to be polite, this guy is going to kill me!  
"So... You know the Cullens huh?" He said with a little too much authority.  
"Uh..." I didn't finish at all be cause Edward helped me he put his arm around me and started talking.  
"Yes, Mike she does she is a family friend" He said grinning which made me smile.  
"Oh well... If you ever get bored of them you can come with me bye" Mike said leaving.  
"Yeah, don't think that's going to happen!" I cried after him "Thank you for saving me there Edward" I said smiling at him.  
"Oh your welcome, according to Alice you are going to be part of our family somehow" He said as he took his arm off of me which I didn't like at all to be honest I felt empty, little did he know the 'somehow' was me becoming his soul-mate.  
"Yeah... She is brighter" I agreed.  
"So... What do you know about us?"  
"Well... Like I said I know as much as your soul-mate" I answered.  
"I honestly don't have one Bella"  
"Yeah I know" I said brightly.  
"Then?" Now he was curious.  
"This is not the place to talk about it Edward... All I have to say is you are not a monster" I said and unwinglly turned to look at Mr. Banner who had just started class. Class passes slowly but finally it ended and Edward instead of hurrying out the door like he did in the book he actually waited for me.  
"Hey Bella!" Mike said grinning.  
"Uh... Hey Mike" I said trying to be polite he was annoying the hell out of me.  
"Do you want to walk with me to gym?" He asked me a little too protective.  
"Actually Mike I am taking her, thank you for your offer though" Edward stood up put his arm around my waist I put my head on his shoulder and smiled back at him thankfully.  
"Oh well... Okay I guess" He huffed but left.  
"Thank you Edward I don't really need another admirer" I thanked him.  
"Your welcome Bella, he's already annoying as he is anyways"  
"Yeah he sure is Mike-Schmike"  
"Can I still walk you though? I want to get to know you better" He smiled a smile that I really couldn't say no to so I just nodded not trusting my voice right now.  
"Okay then, why did you move here from Phoenix?" He started easily as we walked to gym and his arm still around my waist which I enjoyed a little too much I might add.  
"Well... My mother remarried and Phil is a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. I decided to spend some quality time with Charlie then and make everybody happy" Especially me.  
"But you don't like Forks do you? I mean it doesn't seem fair that everyone else is happy when you aren't" "Well... Actually I'm not unhappy here... I mean I will get used to love the cold and the rain I know I will" I said, but seriously I loved it right now! Be cause if not he couldn't be here.  
"Oh well here we are, enjoy your first day in gym family friend" He winked at me which made me blush.  
"Yeah see you later Edward"  
"Oh and Alice wants you to come to our house after school is that okay with you Bella?" He said, I loved how my name sounded coming out of his lips! Although I honestly would like it better if he called me 'love' so I just shuggered off the thought before he could see it in my face.  
"Yeah, sure will do bye Edward!" I sang happily and entered gym, it passed slowly although the coach didn't make me play be cause I explained him of my clumsiness he said he understood so he wouldn't make me play today but to be ready for tomorrow of course. I walked out of gym but before I could get to my truck I was attacked by Mike again! Gosh this boy is going to have to better back off or as soon as I become a vampire, which I will make sure I will, I am going to make sure he is underground for the rest of his annoying life!  
"Hey Bella! So you and Cullen huh?" He asked, I remembered from the book that quote and giggled which he took the wrong way of course.  
"Why did you laugh?" He asked a little too curious.  
"Well it's just be cause he is close to me you think I am with him" I lied of course.  
"Aren't you with him then?"  
"Not really" I said although I really wanted to say 'I am' Or at least 'Not yet' Gosh Edward is making me go insane! At least more of what I already am for loving a vampire.  
"Oh then will you go out with me?" He asked out of nowhere, now how do I get myself out of this?  
"Er... Mike actually I sort of like someone else?" It sounded more like a question although it was true sort of, I loved someone else actually.  
"Then why not make him jealous?"  
"Making him jealous might be a little too dangerous bye!" I sang and ran to my truck, once inside I saw Edward laughing he had seen the whole thing! Stupid shiny Volvo owner! I growled at him but it only made him laugh harder and louder and since I loved his laugh I couldn't stay mad at him so I turned my iPod on, put my headphones on and started listening to 'Crush' by David Archuleta which suddenly made me relax and I started driving to the Cullen house.


	5. Vamps and human meet

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own or will ever own the twilight saga... Sadly ): Although I do own Cordelia Russel! YAY!

**Chapter 4 Vamps and human meet**

I arrived at the Cullen 'recidence' but most likely mansion! It was even better than it said in the book by the time I was already listening to 'Papercut' By Linkin park, which made me laugh since it sort of reminded me of a book, but when I realized which one it was I instantly frowned. It took about 5 minutes for the Cullens to get here, probably be cause Edward had to wait for his 'siblings' When I saw the silver Volvo arrive I jumped out of the truck and waved at them, like old-friends yeah right.

"Come on Bella! Carlisle and Esme are waiting!" Alice squeaked and I looked at her curiously.  
"Oh Bella! What are cell-phones for?!" I nodded at her and we went in the house it was so beautiful! Even more beautiful then from outside and I doubted that was even possible! I saw a beautiful, pale, caramel-haired woman in front of me, she was Esme! I squealed involuntairly and hugged her then I saw Carlisle and did the same! They looked at me rather funny.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella, your new daughter! Edwa-" Alice was about to say something REALLY stupid or actually really not going with my plan when I interrupted her.  
"Alice!! I know you know but... It's too much, I mean they deserve to know everything not just the result" I said winking at her at which she flashed a huge grin! And at huge I mean I thought her face was going to break! Obviously she was thinking 'Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!' "Okay, dear so... The result of what?" Esme said in a very soft voice but it made me blush like crimson! I mean Alice obviously had a dirty mind and I was following her! I mean she though the wrong way when I said 'the result' But obviously Esme didn't know although Alice did burst out laughing not even trying to stop it, stupid dirty-minded vampire!  
"EDWARD AND BE-" She was about to burst out what she thought when I put my right hand in her lips to stop her from saying anything about Reneesme, which just made everyone especially my beautiful Edward look at me funny.  
"She is just jumping to conclusions, if Jasper could help me calm his wonderful over-estatic pixie of a wife down, I will gladly explain"  
Translated: Alice doesn't know anything! Jasper shut your damn wife up! And I will explain now SHUT UP PIXIE! Jasper calmed Alice down and I started explaining in a way.

"Okay so I am Isabella Marie Swan, 17 years-old and until yestarday I was not too happy about coming to Forks, but my mother Renee re-married and her husband Phil is a minor-leauge baseball player so he travels a lot, my mom used to stay home with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I decided to send myself to Forks to spend some quality time with Charlie" I explained.  
"But... You said you weren't happy about coming here so I get you are really unselfish, although you said 'until yestarday' care to explain?" Questioned a overly curious Emmett.  
"Er... Well..." I wasn't sure wether to tell them all about the books or not... They would think of me as crazy but of course I could show them I had them with me but... I will blush like crazy be cause if I tell them about Edward and I... WHAT DO I DO?! DAMN YOU EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! "I went to the bookstore two days ago, and my one and only friend from Pheonix, who works there told me that the owner, who was suspected to be a witch, Cordelia Russel" I started to say but was interrupted by a very shocked Carlisle.  
"CORDELIA RUSSEL?! OH MY LORD!"  
"What about her? What is she?" I asked curiously.  
"Only the most powerful witch in the whole universe! I have met her before in England, with her mate Solimena Russel, who is a vampire, they are the most powerful pair of creatures in the universe! But the most dangerous too! Just... Please go on Bella" Carlisle said at first shocked and frustrated, but then he seemed intrested.  
"Selena told me that she was concerned about me moving away to Forks and she gave me 4 books..." I explained, but I wasn't sure what to say next.  
"So, what about the books that made you change your opinion about coming here, and to get you to know all this about us?" Asked a perfectly intrested Edward.  
"Uh.. Well they sort of told the future... But I decided to change it..." I said shyly.  
"Bella, you didn't really tell us what was the future?" Alice said smirking and biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
"Alice" I muttered darkly as I shot a death-glare at her which she just stuck her little tongue out at. "All right if Bella doesn't want to tell you guys the 'future' from the books I most gladly will Bella moves to Forks which place she dispeses, and at first Edward ignores her but then they start to realize they actually are in-" Said a little vampire pixie I truly hate right now but she couldn't finish be cause I nervously, blushing, interrupted her.  
"Alice! Don't! I will explain!"  
"Fine" She said while pouting.  
"Okay so the books were about me coming to Forks and being a little too intrested in you guys-" Of course Alice interrupted.  
"Especially our wittle Eddie here!" She squealed.  
"Alice! Shut it or else I won't let you dress Reneesme up!," Now that shut her up and she had a terrified look on her face,but then it turned unto a smirk and I knew what it was from at the same time I said "oops" When I realized there were other 6 overly intrested vampires who didn't know anything about Reneesme, why didn't I just call her NESSIE?! I mean Esme will find 'ReneeESME' A little suspicious don't you think?! Now how in the world will I explain this to them? I can't just go and say "Oh well Esme be glad! You are going to be a grandmother! And your granddaughter is going to be a half-vampire hybrid! YAY! Oh and if you ask it's Eddie-kinns here and I's beautiful daughter! YAY!" Now let's leave that to Alice if she ever finds a way and gets pregnant but actually it would be Jasper- "Who is Reneesme?" Asked Esme like I predicted.  
"Bella's daughter" Anwsered Alice, which just made everyone but her look at me in shock.  
"She didn't mean it that way! She isn't born yet!" That made their eyes widen even more -if possible- "Ughh! I didn't mean it that way either see... I can't explain it right without embarassing myself! So how about I just leave you books here for you guys to read? It will be easier that way" They all agreed so I just decided to leave the books in the beautiful crystal table in the middle of the room and left.


	6. Getting ready for destiny

YAY!! New disclaimer :D

Disclaimer:

Edward: Say it

Mavelghy: No

Edward: Out loud

Mavelghy: NO WAY JOSE!

Edward: Say it!

Mavelghy: Fine! I don't own the twilight saga, happy now you damn gorgeous vampire?!

Edward: Ecstatic.

Chapter 5 Getting ready for destiny

I just started making dinner for Charlie, which was turkey chili something easy for me to make, while wondering what I will tell him if he asks what I did with myself today. I can't tell him that I was over at the Cullens?! Or can I? I mean, no way in hell will I tell him I went to La Push seriously! I am with the vampires, and I will not go to La Push ever, or at least until I marry Edward then I will have to tell Jacob about Reneesme, he will have to be a shape shifter by then, right? That will be easier, yeah so I will just have to wait until he becomes a dog so I will go there and he won't imprint on me, so that way he will never ever have a thing for his mother-in-law. Or I will not really go there, Billy has to come with my future-son-in-law soon enough so I will tell him with Edward here, he won't be a dog yet but still he will see I have a fiancée or boyfriend whatever, a soul mate! Yeah a soul mate, and he won't dare to come anywhere near me although when he turns, he will have believe us so it will be easier that way and he will know everything about Reneesme, which is all he must or will care about, and I will make sure about that, since I read the books I don't really like Jacob at all, how he used me in eclipse wasn't really nice and come on! THE DAMN PUP IMPRINTS IN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!! I heard the door open and immediately knew Charlie was here.

"Hey Bells, smells good something and chili right?"

"Yup, turkey with chili actually dad"

"Great! So how was your day today at school hon? Did ya like the Cullens?" Charlie asked while sitting down, it had been about 1-and-a-half hour since I started doing the turkey chili so I put the white plate with orange designs around it and the turkey with chili in the middle of his plate in front of him with a glass full of coke, and put some for me too while sitting down.

"Awesome really I liked better than I thought I would, I really like the Cullens, you were right they are overly nice! I went after school to their place actually" I admitted casually, we were both already eating.

"Oh really? That's great Bells!" He said happily, and drank a gulp of his coke.

"Yeah, er well they don't seem to be around many people outside their family so it makes people to create rumors about them but I know they aren't true I mean they are the nicest people I have ever met! Especially Edward you know? He is really old-fashioned, pretty cool though" I pointed out, which was true, at leas the book Edward was, and I just send a few points on Charlie's list for him, so when we finally start dating, which I hope happens soon, he won't be so surprised.

He smiled but didn't say anything, I knew he was a little worried though "Although I really hung around Alice the most, she dressed me up most of the time, she just loves fashion y' know? I only know Edward is like that since he helped me escape her, he heard her running around her room with heels on her hand" I lied that for dad's benefit, so he wouldn't have to worry that much. Like Edward said, 'He chooses to believe you instead of dealing with it too much' Which I was really happy about.

"Oh well dad I really am tired so I am going to bed, night"

"Night kid, I'm happy you found a few people to be around" He said while I went up to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and put on some black old-school sweats I call them that since they have elastic waist, cinched leg, pink and white leg graphics with letters that spell dreams in them and a white jersey short sleeved shirt with various black rouses and chains with a large pink rose in the left top. I had a little feeling that some curious vampire will be visiting this room in just a few hours, if he finishes reading.

~ Next morning ~

I woke up to the damn sound of my alarm clock and got out of bed quickly when I remembered that I had left the books with the Cullens, how will they react? Will they avoid me or welcome me? Will Edward? I cleared that thought off and started looking thorough my closet for something Alice approved. I decided on a long white tank with a gray cardigan on top unclasped and black leggings with over-the-knee gray boots. To make it more Alice approved I had to throw in a deep red scarf with peace signs on it untied, and a long vintage-style chain with a picture of a resin cameo right on the front and a lobster clasp around it, and finished my look with a few black, white and deep red bracelets I never knew I had. I took my time to brush my hair and straighten it, when I looked at my iPod I found out I only had 8 minutes left so I hurried and took a pop tart and ate it on my way to school, what will happen now I have no idea.


	7. Happiness has its price

**Hey guys x) So, I started the other story BETA with IPVC ya should know what that means if you read it so whateva'! So I am thinking on making a few one-shots? Watcha think bout that? I know I am tryin' the hillbilly accent because Im wondering to do a HM thingy like Bella Swan AKA superstar Savannah Granger or somthin' like that! So yahh Here's the damn disclaimer and then the story x) I swear I write' more like Hagrid than a hillbilly x)**

**~ Maaveelghyy **

Disclaimer:

Edward: Say it

Mavelghy: No

Edward: Out loud

Mavelghy: NO WAY JOSE!

Edward: Say it!

Mavelghy: Fine! I don't own the twilight saga, happy now you damn gorgeous vampire?!

Edward: Ecstatic.

Chapter 6 Happinness has it's price

I got to the school while biting my necklace nervously and listening to _'Take me away'_ By Lindsay Lohan I don't really like the person who wrote it at all but the song is pretty cool, I mean come on! Even Edward said it technically "Debussy to this?" HAH! It was probably Linkin Park, that's the CD Phil gave me in Christmas although it may be Muse or even _Marylin Manson_! Yeah it was probably Linkin Park though, I never sing _Marylin Manson's_ song out loud. I know I am avoiding the _'How will my love react?_' Subject yeah yeah, no need to throw it at me! I didn't even dare to look at the place the Volvo was supposed to be at I parked at the front of the parking lot and entered the school without even bothering to look, I am a huge _coward_ I know, but I choose to save dissapointment at least until lunch.

English passed in a daze so did Spanish, then when I got to Trig, I was suddenly out of nowhere attacked by non other than blonde by heart Jessica Stanley, obviously blonde I mean she was wearing a light purpule off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a light pink kiss on the middle and in the bottom it said 'Kissable to the extreme' In a _really _girly font, extremely lame in my opinion but anyways, her oufit went on with light pink REALLY tight skinny jeans that seemed like they were going to _explode_ sometime soon and purpule pumps, honestly she looked like a _slut_, not a _prep_, but a slut and with that much make-up she looked like a _clown_.

"Tell me _everything_!" Jess jumped out of her seat.

"What do you mean by '_everything_' Jess?" I pretended not to know, and played dumb.

"Oh you know what I mean!" She said in a '_duh_' voice.

"No, not really at all" I lied of course I knew she was talking about the Cullens! Come on it is probably the _gossip_ of this week! 'NEW GIRL ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IS FAMILY FRIEND OF THE CULLEN/ HALE FAMILY' Although it would most likely end up like this 'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN THREATENED THE CULLENS INTO BEING FRIENDS WITH HER' Or something like that, I mean is there any other logical reason why people like them would want to hang out with someone as _plain_ as me?

"How do _you_ know the Cullens?" She started easily while she swallowed the big fat lie.

"Oh well I know them since I have a counsin in Alaska and she met the Cullens there so she talked a lot about them and when I visited her she introduced us then" I lied once again, I didn't know how, but it came out easy enough I didn't even pause, although it was probably because I was up almost _all_ night thinking about the cover-story of how the Cullens and I knew each-other, if they dediced to have me...

"Really what's her name?" She didn't believe me I guess, her voice sounded really _suspicious_.

"Her name is Taylor Artemis Swan, and she is 18-years-old" I lied, I didn't really have a counsin like that, not that Jessica would _ever_ know.

"What does she look like? She has to be overly_ beautiful_ to hang-out with the Cullens you know?" She fired at me.

"Well she is sort of tan be cause she was born in Hawaii, but still very pale since she lives in Alaska, she has golden brown hair, and violet eyes and she works as a model so yeah" I have no idea who I thought about when I was saying this, but she sounded _pretty_ enough to be friends with the Cullens.

"Oh, okay" She finally swallowed it! YES!

Lunch finally came and I got the shock of my life.

Both Rosalie and Alice came bouncing, _yes_ both of them bouncing, to meet me it was like I entered the twilight zone without leaving Alice's bouncing behind, meanwhile I saw the Cullen table and there he was in all his glory my love Edward Cullen sitting smiling crookedly at me, I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Hi Bella!" Both Alice and Rose _sang_, I looked at their oufits they were glowing seriously glowing! I mean they looked so hyper even more than the usual Alice special if that was possible. Rose was dressed in colorful baby blue leggings with pink and orange patterns on them with an aqua keyhole plain shirt and a jacket with all the other colors she was wearing mainly in the background baby blue with orange, red, yellow, pink, and all those kind of light shades around it in lines, of course she looked beautiful beyond words. While Alice was wearing a halter shirt with yellow and black flowers shaded on it with a white jacket on top of it while wearing white boot-cut jeans with yellow ankle-length boots with black laces on top.

"Hey guys" I anwsered smiling, they directed me to the 'Cullen' table totally ignoring the important subject that actually mattered at all when I got there I was just shocked enough but even more shocked when I felt 2 way too strong arms wrap around me in a big bear hug , Emmett, obviously. He pulled away and squealed like a little girl.

"YAY! I GET A NEW SISSY!" He squealed, which made everyone look our way curiously, then Jasper came next he gave me a hug and a smile I could tell that he was _way_ more reserved than Em, but he sorta did feel really bad about what happened in _new moon_ which is why I gave him a conforting look and smile.

"Thank you Bella, I truly am sorry" He said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Jasper I am sure you didn't mean to plus, you had to deal with me being _your_ singer, plus 6 other thirsts." I whispered just loud enough for vampires to hear I didn't want anyone butting in, I looked at Edward and saw that he was patting the seat next to him, I went there without hestitation or a second thought and was well-welcomed where I belonged, in a pair of too-strong, too-cold, and too-perfect arms of _my_ Edward, I am so happy I can finally call him that. My perfect god put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, love how are you doing?" Okay that was it! I let out a small squeal not even loud enough for a vampire to hear but it's just I have never been so happy EVER so it was still very very _excited_ although I managed to hide it perfectly which made me glad, but no Jasper had to ruin it! He stood up and started squealing like a little girl.

"YAY! YAY! OH MY EDWARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AAGHH! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, HE IS SO PERFECT AND HE IS _MINE_ ALL _MINE_! TAKE THAT TANYA! OH YEAH OH YEAH! HE CALLED ME _LOVE_ HE CALLLED _ME_ LOVE! HE - KISSED - MY - CHEEK! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He started doing a happy dance Alice style moving his butt and it was just hilarious I would have been laughing along with the rest of the cafeteria if it wasn't because to this table it was obvious whom feelings those were, the Cullens were all laughing except for my Edward who had both his arms wrapped around me now and had his lips on my head I could tell it was to stop himself from laughing but I could feel him grinning hugely proudly... OH MY EDWARD! Yes I just did think that.

"OH MY EDWARD! THIS PERFECT GODLY CREATURE NEXT TO ME IS _MINE_ AND HE WILL BE FOREVER! YAY! YAY! YAY! COME ON EVERYBODY JOIN IN! EDWARD IS ALL _MINE_! ALL _MINE_ AND HE WILL BE LIKE THAT _FOREVER_ YAY!!" Oh Gosh! How I hated Jasper right now! I mean noone but the Cullens and I knew about his power in this school but still it is so embarassing that I was just even redder than crimson right now, which made Jasper calm down and sit down embaressed.

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to but your _happinness_ was just too much" He said quietly, with a really embaressed face.

"It's okay Jasper, I know you didn't mean to, plus not many people know that it sort of was me saying that _technically_. Plus, you are the one who just made a fool of yourself you know that right?" I said trying to lighten his mood, and I know that vampires can't blush which is why my mouth dropped when Jasper did!

"How in the world did you manage to _blush_ Jasper?!!" Emmett whisper-shouted curiously.

"I just _couldn't_ stop it! I have no idea how I did it! Honestly! I am just way too embaressed right now" Jasper said sinking in his seat.

"Well, er... Guys when are we going to get to the er... _point_ I guess?" I said guardly, I didn't want to talk about it but might as well get it over with.

"Well, Bella I am not so sure that... Er, let's just say that some of the things you and Edward need to talk about well we don't want to _know_ about it, I am saying this for your own good because you are like a _sister_ to me already... I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU AND EDWARD TALKING ABOUT SEX!" Rosalie exploaded and the whole table bursted out laughing except Edward and me, I blushed the darkest shade of red I have _ever_ managed, and Edward well... let's just say he looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and would take the Volturi over this.

"So yeah Bella, how about you come to our house this Friday and we _all_ have a sleepover? We could talk about it there!" Alice squeaked, wow I was _amazed_ for the fact that she was the first one who stopped laughing.

"I guess that would be all right, I am not sure Charlie will let _me_ though" I admitted.

"Oh pish-posh! He's going fishing with Harry Clearwater for the weekend Bella! So you can ask him to stay at our house, just tell him that you, Rose, and I are going shopping but we have to get up early! Don't worry, we won't, Edward won't let me _yet_, but you guys will have Saturday together! Because the rest of the family are going hunting, Eddie here went yestarday, and we didn't so whatever. We will talk about the _PG_ rated stuff Friday, maybe a little R with Emmett, but not much. And then Saturday you and Edward can talk about more... Private stuff I guess, but we will be back in a few hours so we can have a real sleepover!" Alice said without even taking a breath all I can say is W-O-W!

"Great" Edward _purred_ in my ear which made me shiver and smile hungrily "Guys, Bella and I have to head off to Biology we'll see you later" He said, gently getting out of his seat and motioning me to do so too, which I gladly did, the Cullens waved us goodbye and we walked hand-in-hand to Biology.

_I can't wait for Saturday._


	8. Beggining of awkward

Disclaimer:

Nobody's perfect! I gotta work to get the twilight saga! CUZ I DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 8- Beggining of awkward

I was sitting on my bed wearing my most confortable sweats which were green and had a yellow 22 on the right top corner with a few sparkles on it with a white tank top and a gray hoodie with the words S P E C I A L spelled on the right arm, just my usual clothes for a Friday afternoon I was reading none other than 'Pride and Predujice' So I didn't really notice anyone staring at me in my room until I heard a dramatic horrified scream.

"OH MY GOSH! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!" Screamed my favorite dramatic pixie whose name starts with A and ends with E.

"Just my Friday afternoon clothes" I answered easily.

"Yeah, no way you are wearing that tonight honey, here take this no protests and go take a quick shower okay? So chop-chop!" Said Alice who handed me a bunch of clothes and pushed me inside the bathroom. When I was finally there I took a quick shower like Alice commanded. Put my favorite strawberry shampoo on and when I got out I finally got out of the shower I had a chance to appreciate my new clothes. A black leather jacket, white tank top, blue scarf, light destroyed skinny jeans, and black converse. To my utter suprise, I loved it.

I got out of the bathroom just in time to face another shock.

Alice had set up every single thing you could ever find in any and I mean any make-up store you can find I found a way to stop staring at those with my mouth open by staring at Alice's clothing. She was wearing a long-sleeved light pink shirt, with a dark denim vest, dark denim skinny jeans, light pink 2-inch heels, and a white hat with blue and pink large stripes along it. She reminded me a lot of the little dolls Polly Pocket. I was about to mention this when certain pixie vampire came running to me and less than 2 seconds later I was sat down in a pink fluffy chair I had never seen before.

"Okay Bella, close your eyes and relax and this will be over soon just listen to the music I put on and drift to your happy place" She was right it was relaxing I could almost ignore my sister playing with my face and my hair with Debussy's 'La Mer' Playing right now on my iHome. I drifted asleep and before I knew it and I was in my happy place... Edward and I curled up, both-

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WAKE UP NOW!" A bell-like voice said, Alice was done now.

"All right I'm up I'm up, no need to shout in my ear! This better be wo-" I was cut-off by looking at a beautiful woman in the mirror, I could still tell it was me though, Alice had not gone over-board so much, well it could have been worse but it wasn't. She curled my hair and I have no idea how she made it lighter so the red highlights could stand out. I looked preetier than any human I have ever seen! I know it might sound vain but it's true plus she made my face truly flawless and with a little light blue eye shadow.

"OH MY LORD! Alice how did you do this?!" I asked amused and outraged at the same time, why couldn't I work this magic on myself?

"Oh it was nothing!," She said with a wave of her little white hand "but of course I used H. Coture beauty blue eyeliner, and obviously Guess lip..." She started talking so fast it was just impossible for me to actually follow along what she was saying, not like I really cared at all, I could never work this on myself. I just nodded and waited for us to get out of here. About 3 minutes later Alice finished with her talk so I looked at her.

"Okay, now let's go Eddie boy will kill me if I get you there late, he can't wait see you, you know," She winked at me and led me to... A Porsche?! "Oh yeah, since I read new moon I ordered it and it came yestarday" She said dreamily "Come on, get in Bella!" She commanded eagerly. I obeyed and got in the black leather seats, there was really no point in arguing with Alice when she is like this. I knew she would end up winning anyways, according to the book she always does. And I am betting on Alice.

About 2 minutes to the trip, Alice got bored. So she put the radio on a station she said had her favorite song. The song 'So what' by Pink started playing. Figures. It took about 5 songs with the same length to get to the Cullen house, it was exactly as it was described in the book... It was beautiful.

Before I even had a chance to touch the door handle he had already scooped me up in his perfect, arctic arms. He did not kiss me, but put my forehead to his and said in his musical velvet voice.

"Hello, love, how are you? May I say you look excessively beautiful today?" He said, smiling. I could see something in his eyes. They were black, hunger. But this was not hunger for my blood I saw, which made me giggle. A strange sound coming out of me. He pecked my nose and set me down on my feet, but kept his hand softly wrapped around mine.

"All right! Now, come on you love bats! We have got to get in the house right now, you will have all Saturday to yourselves so now get your lazy butts up and get in!" Alice commanded in her high voice from the driver's seat of her Porsche. And so we did. We knew better than to anger the pixie. We walked inside, it was exactly as the book described, but it still was a shock to me. Like everything else. As soon as I got in, my hand was ripped from Edward's which made me gasp, my hand felt... Cold -in a bad way-, lonely... Empty. But I was in my big brother's stone arms now, Emmett. He set me to my feet while he started squealing.

"Yay! Bella and Ed are here! Come on!" He led us to the living room and we sat down on the couches.

"So... Let's let this thing begin," Said Rose, sitting in all her stunning beauty in the loveseat next to Emmett. I gulped. This was going to be a long weekend... 


	9. Serious Talk

Hi, guys like I said I hate the mutts. So here's a teaser, when this happens... It's not going to be the end of 'I already know' but it will be quite close to it. Plus there is going to be an Epilouge after the last chapter, which will not be this one.:

I forward as they dissappeared into the shadows... Knowing this was right. I looked at the angel besides me, and knowing he was mine made me smile. He smiled back down at me. I looked around at my family, my beautiful smiling daughter in my pale arctic arms. All was well, like it would always be from now on. We all deserved it.

Soo yah! :3 I will shut up now, although this chapter is pretty short, I will make sure the next is waaayy longer. Byyee LOOVEE UU GUYYZ!

~ Maaveelghyy

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the twilight saga... *sigh* And I will not, until I dominate the world! :-P Which will be 12-21-12!! MWAHAHAH! Not.

**Chapter 9- Serious talk**

"So Bella," Started Jasper. "We have read the books... And well, it's wonderful. But our first serious thing is, what are we going to do about James, Victoria, and Laurent?"

"I had an idea!" Alice chiped up. "We can just let them be," Everybody but Edward looked at her wide-eyed. "I mean like, we hide Bella... But we let them be in the way, we don't tell them about the treaty. They will go, and the wolves will kill them. Sam is already one, for all_ I _know."

"That is a good idea Alice. But they are our least important problem right now, what are we going to do about the Volturi?" Asked Rosalie quietly.

"I don't know... But we should just like let it be Rose, at least until the right time comes. But then there's the dogs tribe." Emmett said in a cautious tone. I looked at Edward, who was sitting beside me, and saw that his face dropped a bit. It broke my heart. His eyes looked lifeless for the second I looked into those deep golden orbs, until he rubbed reassuring circles on my hand and looked away. I still felt heartbroken. So I decided to give a piece of my mind about these mutts.

"I don't know nor care, but all I know is that I was stupid _and_ selfish for falling for that dog. It will not happen, nor the imprinting. He will not turn, if we can stop it. He will just make _our_ lives hell if we let him." I said firecly. It wasn't a lie, it was my mind really. Not because of Edward, who's face recomposed automatically and looked up smiling crookedly. I smiled back.

"Now that's _my_ little sister!" Said Emmet, "We should just destroy these dogs! Whatcha think?" He grinned.

"We have to meet them first Em, just wait." Alice winked knowingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, so now what else?"

"I believe we shall have to talk about... _Dates_." Rose said quietly, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, oh, no Rose!" Alice said in a disgusted voice, "All right, now there is no way we are talking about that. We should get going plus, it's an innocent conversation at first... But it doesn't turn out so _innocent_. So we better get going, bye guys!" I barely caught a glimpse of them waving before they disappeared into the night.

"So..." Edward started, "We can really keep this conversation until morning sweetheart, you know we really have all day tomorrow to talk about it. We really don't need to rush it." He said looking and smiling softly at my sleepy face.

"I know," I yawned. "Yeah, we have all day tomorrow anyways so I should... Wait, where will I be sleeping?" I asked him confused.

"In our bed of course." He said smiling and raising his perfect eyebrows. My breath caught, and he took it the wrong way.

"Of course, if you want you could-" I interrupted his rushed unneeded apology.

"No, not at all! I would really love that... Especially if you are there with me," I said smiling softly and touching his marble cheek-bone. He grinned back softly, but his eyes were hard. I caught on then. "Edward, you must know I will always choose you. No matter what. Jacob is just some immature little mutt. But you, you are my life. My soul. You are my everything, honey, know that I will always love you. No matter what. That I will always be yours, and I hope the other way around to always be too." I said softly. His golden eyes grew very soft, he nodded briefly, and before we knew it we were both leaning in to capture each other's lips in a sweet, soft, loving kiss. His hands moved to my cheek bones and mine to his bronze hair. We continued kissing until I had to lean away to be able breath, we were both breathing heavily. We were both smiling as he placed tender, light kisses on my lips. We stayed like that for a long inmeasurable moment. He kissing me lightly, I kissing him lightly back. With all the love on this earth no human but me could most likely manage. I was sure. He leaned away and I pouted, he kissed my pout once lightly and moved away. "Honey, you need to go to sleep. It's already 2: 30," He said amused, "get to sleep love, I will carry you." He said smiling lovingly at me. I fell asleep in his arms, I felt at home. Even through the stone cold and hardness of his skin. I felt content. Like I belonged, finally belonged.


	10. Preparations

So... I hope you are not Team Jacob, because if you are… You will not like this chapter. AT ALL. I wanna thank ALL my precious reviewers and let you know that if I could I would send you ALL a big hug and an Edward!! No kidding that if I dominate the world someday, you will get your Edward. So if you want an Edward keep reviewing!! :D

~ Maaveelghyy

Chapter 10- Preparations

I woke up to the cold, stone arms of my beloved vampire. Edward. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at him with nothing but love in my brown eyes, and a huge grin on my pale face. He smiled softly down at me and spoke.

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your sleep?" He said amusedly, kissing my forehead softly. It felt much too good.

"It was... Wonderful, how about yours?" I said jokingly. He chuckled quietly, and scooped me up in his arms.

"Breakfast?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Sure," I smiled at him.

"All right," He said putting me down on my feet. "I will make you breakfast, go take a human moment." I looked at him puzzled, "Alice." That was all I needed to rush reluctantly to his bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked quite different... I had never seen myself so... Happy? Yes, definitely happy. Not even these last few days, the very best ones of my whole life. I brushed my teeth with my purple tooth-brush, my bag of bathroom necessities was here, and I have no idea how. I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I had not even noticed that there were clothes neatly folded in the pale granite counter tops, until I got out. These clothes, I had never seen before, but I put it on anyways. It was a plain white shirt that made my skin look a bit less pale, so it would look pretty, with a vest that had pear-like beads on the front, a white scarf, a pair of light denim skinny jeans, and a pair of light brown leather boots that had a wooden heel. I curled my hair, supposing that was what the curler was for, and dried it. I also put on a bit of light blue eye-shadow and a little lip-gloss without color, just to make my lips look glossy. This all took about 35 minutes to complete. I looked at myself in Edward's full-body mirror. I looked... Well, the same way I looked these last few days, like a girl that actually belonged beside Edward, not Rosalie nor Alice nor Esme, but a girl that actually looked like a matching piece of a puzzle. Not a vampiric beautiful though, still human. I went down the marble stairs, to my vampire boyfriend, I saw him staring outside at the left window on the bright kitchen and decided to do something. I took off running towards him, fast without tripping, and wrapped my arms around his waist, before he could even move. He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"I missed you," I whispered, he had no idea how much I missed him.

"So did I." And with that, I pulled my lips up to his and we kissed for an immeasurable moment, I didn't even break out for air. When my stomach growled. I blushed in utter embarrassment and he chuckled.

"Come on, you can't evade being human forever love." He smirked, and set me down on the marble small kitchen table, on one of the pale chairs.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly.

"Eggs," He smiled up at me and winked at me, it made me giggle and feel self-conscious, remembering isle Esme. I started eating out of the baby blue plate he had set up for me. Gosh, they were so delicious...

"Mmm..." I moaned and he grinned.

"I suppose that means you liked it?" He said amusingly, wiggling his marble, bronze, beautiful eye-brows. I nodded, and tucked back in to my delicious Edward-made eggs. After about 20 more minutes I was finally done with those fantastic eggs. Before I could, Edward had already taken them and finished washing them. I gaped at him eyes wide, jaw to the floor.

"What can I say? I have better reflexes than you Bella," He smirked, took my hand in his hard one, and led us to his light living room. We sat down in one of the white couches and looked at each other for an immeasurable moment... So, this is how it felt to be with him... In love. We leaned in, and our lips met half-way... This kiss was most definitely not fierce... But really sweet, and loving. Our lips molded against each other perfectly... In a way we both could only be with each other... We belonged. He was of course being careful, but nowhere near as much as he was when we were at this stage... If I actually remember, we had not even kissed at this part... Did not even like each-other, well I did... But not him, I am sure. He grimaced into the kiss, and this made me forget all my worries, I intertwined my hands in his beautiful tousled bronze hair, while his went to my slim neck. We started kissing fiercely again then, and even when I had to break away to breath for a second... We just kissed again, less careful every single time. We stopped after a long while, and looked outside through the glass windows. It looked like afternoon...

"Ah, we should better get talking I believe..." Edward sighed comfortably.

"Yeah, we probably should." I said as a I felt pink blush rise to my cheeks.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," He said while brushing his cool fingers thorough my burning cheek. He leaned in slowly and planted a light kiss there, he stayed there for a moment, and then leaned away. "I suppose we should start..."

"Yes... So, er..." I started uncomfortably.

"Reneesme," We both said and smiled at each other.

"I think we should have her, I mean... if you want to. You are the one who has to carry her and give your life up for her anyways." He said chuckling lightly, looking down. I ran my hands thorough his tousled bronze hair, the one he wasn't holding and spoke softly.

"Of course I want to have her Edward, I mean... She is already in my heart, but the real problem is about the imprinting thing. I think we should not let it happen." I said seriously, narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular.

"Definitely, we should probably keep her safe... Because if he ever, and I mean ever loses his temper when he's with her I will personally murder him with my bare hands," He said angrily.

"It won't happen Edward. Don't worry, the only thing that kept me from killing him, was my love for him," His face dropped by far, and I immediately regretted my words. "No, no I didn't mean that Edward! What I meant was, it kept me, but know I know his point of view... And I can't love him, because my heart is already stolen, by someone who has bronze hair," I ran my free hand thorough his bronze beautiful hair, "golden eyes," I trailed my fingers slowly thorugh the shadows below his golden honey eyes, "perfect kissable lips," I trailed his lips, "and of course, the most desirable, beautiful body there could be." I said kissing his lips lightly while touching his marble biceps. He smiled softly at me, and I felt encouraged. "We will not let him anywhere near our daughter."

"We will not," He agreed, "and now, dates?"

"Well I guess, we will have to wait- Dates?! Edward please don't ever leave me!" I shirked, hugging myself tightly to him. "I love you way too much to be able to get thorough it now, I can't-" He rubbed my back soothingly, and put a cool finger to my lips.

"Bella, love, do you honestly think I would leave you now, knowing all the pain it would cause you, and me, and all the trouble it would make?" He said, kissing my lips slightly. I looked down, unsure. "Isabella, I will not, I promise, ever leave you... I can't, it would make everything wrong, and if you are willing to give your humanity up for us, for our love I will complete your desires, my love." He said kissing my hand.

"Well then," I straightened myself up, and looked at him in the eyes. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my Edward. I will more than gladly marry you, when the right time comes. I will not let anything ruin our relationship, which is the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever, and need I remind you Edward? That… We are going to have a beautiful daughter, who will be able to choose her own future." I smiled at him, happy we got thorough this.

"About… Jacob, Bella-" He started, and I could see the pain in his beautiful mesmerizing, gorgeous, god-like, pale face… And once again, my heart broke at the sight.

"No, I don't care Edward… But, still he is a good kid… He should have his happily ever after," I looked over my words and quickly understood the pain, rejection, and horror in Edward's beautiful face, "No, no I didn't mean that. I meant Leah," Now relief, it made me smile, to see such a beautiful face, peaceful and grateful. "and Jacob, both should have their happy lives, they deserve it." I said smiling.

"Yes, I quite agree with you on that love," He agreed. "And now, we will have much less problems with a lot of things, like Rosalie… She reassured me that she was most definitely not going to oppose for me to change you, she said she will do everything in her power to help us be happy."

"Yeah, I think I already… Have been showed that." I said while chuckling, remembering Rosalie's and Alice's clothing.

"I am willing to bet you have, so about Charlie…"

"Oh, right, my father… Er, well I suppose we could wait a while, before announcing anything… Like the boyfriend-girlfriend, evading the gory details… It will be normal, but we cannot tell him just straight away, of course it would be much sooner than the books, but still… I'll say… Next Saturday is all right, if you don't mind."

"Yes, I highly doubt that I can wait anymore than that…" He mused.

"Yeah, me either… But, we should take it slowly in front of him. I mean, we do still have school… To be able to be ourselves, I guess?" I said chuckling.

"So, next Saturday… Will you come with me to the meadow, then my precious Bella?" He asked softly, sweetly, there was no way I could every deny him. Not that I even wanted to.

"Yes," And with that, once again, I kissed him fiercely. We kissed for a while, until I heard a tinkling laugh.

"Well, glad to see you enjoyed your Saturday." Said Alice smiling.

Oh god I thought before blushing red.


	11. Our prime humans

**Hey guys, I was actually wondering whether you wanted a story like this... Summary, oh btw, it's my own character added to the flick:**

Fictional Predator- Supernatural/Romance

Mavelghy Martin is a really big twilight and harry potter fan, what happens when her dream comes true she gets sucked into their world? In 1924? As the most powerful vampire-witch and only one that exists? Normal twilight pairings, normal HP pairings. Cedric x OC. Twilight-Harry Potter crossover.

**What do you think? =] Of course I will finish this story first, if you want me to. Or I could just start writing it. I already have the first few chapters. Just wanted to let you know, and they will be longer. I hope so anyways, AND just to let you know the fictional predator story is actually going to be ExB. Not Mavelghy x Edward, no fluff between them, at all. If you like Cho x Cedric stories, you shouldn't read my next one. k? Also, it would start as Mavelghy's POV, but would change... Because it would give too much away, I've looked up if people have written stories like that, they haven't. They have never done a crossover, so I am quite estatic about that (= I will give you a teaser if you want me to, next chapter of this story, Thnx for reading. ILY.**

**~ Maaveelghyy?**

Disclaimer:

I don't own, now let's get on with this story!

Chapter 11 Our prime humans

The rest of the weekend passed in a daze, we played quite a few games Emmett wanted us to, and that's all we did. We said our goodbyes yestarday, my angel came after my dad fell asleep, and right now, I just woke up.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling pleasently up at _my_ beautiful, bronze-haired, angel of a boyfriend.

"Hello, goregous." He murmured in his velvet voice, planting a kiss on my forehead. It felt good, even thorugh the coldness and the hardness, it was very soft. I hugged myself closer to him and inhaled his pleasent scent. He sighed.

"I should probably get going, love. I will come and pick you up later, after your father's gone, if that's all right with you?" He mused.

"Of course!" I beamed at him, happy to get more time with him this morning, "I would most definately love that, Edward!" He kissed my temple once again, and disappeared out the window. I jumped out of my soft bed, eager to start my day today. I went to my bathroom and since it was snowing today, actually, I dressed up in heavy, but still fashionable, clothes Alice had bought for me during her 'hunting trip' on Saturday. It was a long-sleeved black and gray striped shirt, with dark denim skinny jeans, dark brown uggs, and a red Juicy Couture wool coat. I straightened my hair, and had to admit to myself, that I looked pretty good, once again. I put pale lipstick on, with some pale blue mascara, and finished the rest of my bathroom morning routine quickly. I skipped downstairs, and Charlie was sitting on the oak square table in the middle of the kitchen, eating eggs that I had no idea how he had made.

"Hey dad, had a good sleep?" I asked brightly, while making a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, thanks for asking kiddo." He said, smiling up at me. Halfway thorugh my break-fast, Charlie had to leave, so he hugged me good-bye and left. I finished eating, and put my bowl on the sink, I could do the dishes later. I looked outside my window, and there was the silver Volvo. So I hurried to get my backpack, and walked outside. He was already there, in all his casual glory, wearing jeans and a tight black v-neck, with his gray jacket on, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back and got in the car, blusing and saying thank you. He was next to me, starting the car, with his door closed, before I could blink. He took my hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it, it made me feel content.

"So, Bella, for the past week we've gone, er... Quite steady, well compared to any other couples in the school, I guess..." He started quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we should take it slow, right now, so they don't think anything bad of us. We are going to be an object for gossiping, no doubt, but we should, er, not help them. At least right now, you know? Just, let's wait a couple of more days... At school, I mean." I winked at him, smiling. And he smiled crookedly back at me, he took my breath away, as he always did, and I looked away to notice we were at school, by now. I smiled and got out in _my_ own will. He groaned, and got to my side of the sidewalk to close it. I grimaced at him, and he smiled. I rolled my eyes, at our stupidity more than anything. We walked into school, his arm in the small of my back. Innocent enough, for decent people who just met a week ago and really, really like each-other. He walked me to my first class, brushed his fingers along my cheekbone, innocent again, smiled warmly at me, and left. I grimaced, I didn't like his innocency, that much. As soon as he left I was attacked, once again, by Newton. This kid was annoying me, he tried to get my books from me, but I pulled them out of his reach.

"Hey Bella! How was your weekend?" He smiled, a smiled that was probably supposed to be seductive but he ended up looking like he was in the bathroom with a really, really bad case of diharrea.

"It was... Wonderful." I smiled, thinking back at my Saturday with Edward. Then, I blushed.

"Oh, cool." He saw my blush, and decided to ask no more. We walked to class, since we both had English first, but I was day-dreaming about Edward, meanwhile he was day-dreaming about god knows what. I kept a safe distance, anyways. My classes pased quickly, since I decided to spend them with Edward. Or day-dreaming about him, anyways. And then lunch finally came. What I did not expect, was to see the Cullens like this. Looking so... Focused. I grabbed my lunch, which consisted of a slice of pizza and lemonade, and left towards the table, I sat down next to Edward, frowning.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, and it was Rose who responded.

"Tomorrow Bella, tomorrow's the day of the accident. We are discussing how to prevent it." She said, frowning slightly. Alice's face went blank, but I couldn't focus on that, Mike Newton was walking towards our table.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second, alone, if you don't mind?" He said, tugging on my arm slightly. I looked down, moved my arm out of his reach, Edward wasn't focusing on me. No one was, so I decided to go. They will hear everything, once the vision was done. I said nothing, but walked with him to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey, so, I was wondering, y' know, I'm doing this trip to la Push in a few weeks, and we were wondering, whether you would like to come," He said, tugging on the back of his hair, and looking embarassed.

"No thank you, I do not get along well with anyone from that reservation. Plus, I already have plans, goodbye." I said, stalking back to my table. Everybody was raising their eyebrows at me, except Emmett and Jasper, who were doubling over with laughter. I rolled my eyes at them, as Edward put his arm around me, and I leaned into his touch.

"What? Can't I be friendly to our prime humans?" I said sarcastically, which made everyone burst out laughing. I once again, rolled my eyes. The rest of the day passed slowly, in Biology, Edward and I did the slide thingy quickly, and talked for the rest of the period. Then, gym, well when does gym pass quickly? I have the anwser to that assessment: Never. We played volleyball, I was annoyed. I managed to bring down a nerdy-looking-boy with dimples and glasses named Thomas Jean, and a red-head girl named Clarissa Jhonson. I smiled, good, she was Lauren's friend. After gym, Edward was waiting for me outisde the door. Our faces lit up equally once we saw each-other, and I ran towards him, hugging him, and wrapping my legs around his waist. He put his face in my hair, his hands in my back, and kissed my temple.

"A little excited, are we, love?" He chuckled at my anxiousness. I inhaled his scent, and jumped to my feet, stumbling, but he caught me.

"Thanks," I said, flushing. I had forgotten about my balance problems, I always forgot my own name when I was close to him.

"It's all right, now come on, let's get you home." He drove me home, stayed with me all after-noon long, we read the next Twilight chapter, the 3rd one, because tomorrow the accident would happen, and decided it should. I cooked dinner for Charlie, stake and fries. He came and ate, he apperantly liked it. I ate too, went upstairs, did my homework, and fell asleep in my angel's arms. When I woke up, he wasn't there. And I felt alarmed, when I saw a note, written in his elegant script, in the place where he had been.

_Bella, love, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to go hunting, I will be at school, but if I remember, you should drive yourself, according to our deal. Don't worry, everything will be all right, sweetheart._

_I love you,  
Your Edward_

I smiled at the last 2nd words, and jumped out of bed, eager to get to school. I noticed I still had a while, before I had to go and be there at the right time. I dressed up in a shirt that had random colored flowers in it, with a red jacket, black skinny jeans, red converse, and a bunch of bracelets. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and put a bit of make-up on. When I decided I looked just fine, I got out of the bathroom, looked out my window, to see snow, went downstairs, made cereal and ate it quickly, grabbed my backpack, and left for school. Once I got there, I parked where I did in the book, checked the tires, oh so Charlie had put new metal- I heard a screeching sound, and recieved the impact from the opposite direction, I looekd up to meet the eyes of an angel. _My Edward_. I smiled at him, he smiled back and said, "Good morning love," And then the screaming started. I kept still, and waited for the ambulances to come take me. When they did, I just went without giving a fight. Edward, like I predicted, refused gently. I glared at him, anyways, and he smiled at me. Once they got me to the hospital, they put me into the bed, so I took my neck-brace off, and threw it under the bed. Tyler started talking, then.

"Bella, I am so so sorry, I did not know you were there I-" I cut him off.

"It's fine Tyler, no blood no foul." I said, and chuckled at the quote. Edward came in, then, and I remembered the Tyler at the prom thing, and the annoyed me, the next few weeks. So I decided to do something.

"Edward!" I squealed as he sat at the end of my bed, I crawled towards him and brought him into my embrace, he seemed surprised, but understood quickly. His hands rubbed my back. Once we broke apart, Tyler was staring at us, dumbfolded.

"So, Bella, how did you get out of the way so quickly?" Tyler asked in his high for a male, annoying voice.

"Edward was standing next to me, and he pulled me out of the way." I said, moving my hand towards Edward, who now sat close to me, and had his arm wrapped around my waist, he smiled lovingly at me, and I smiled back.

"You did?" He asked Edward. "Oh, didn't see you there, I guess it all happened so fast, are you okay?" He asked, concern coloring his voice as he asked Edward.

"Yes, thank you for your concern Tyler," Edward said politely, glancing at him. Carlisle entered right then.

"So, miss Swan, your x-rays look good, no signs of any head trouble," He said, winking at me and Edward. I bit my lip.

"Can't I go back to school?" I said, remembering what I had said in the book.

"I'm afraid not, you should take it easy today."

"Does _he_ get to go to school?" I asked, glancing towards Edward, who was now standing in all his glory, at the far corner wall. He moved towards us, slowly, at human pace.

"Someone has to spread the good news we survived," He said in his quiet, velvet voice.

"Well, yes, but also, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." Said Carlisle, looking up from his binder. I groaned.

"Would you like to stay with us a little longer miss Swan?" He asked, a teasing smile tugging on his lips.

"No!" I said quickly, jumped, but Edward and him caught me and steadied me immediatly. They both chuckled, knowing that my balance problems had nothing to do with a head rush. I walked with Edward towards the exit, where Charlie met me, thanked Edward, and we left. I waved back at Edward, and he smiled back, over his shoulder, since he was walking back to his father's office.

"Er... You might want to call your mom," Charlie sad when we were strapped in the cruiser. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."


	12. Custodian talk

Kay, whatever, I am going to start writing the other story too. You guys, PLEASE REVIEW! :'( I am getting very few reviews lately. I'm feeling lonely! =[ Thanks for reading this. I'm doing this as a short one, I will be starting a "Cullens Find and Read Twilight" story, well at least I'll try to, OK? Good. Now, let's get on with this story, I'm getting really sad, so there will have to be at least 3 reviews, for me to actually continue. I used to get 10, now I get 3 :/

Lots of love,

Mavelghy

Disclaimer:

"Do I own either Twilight or Dahlia Lounge, oh so magical mirror?"

"No, you don't, Stephenie Meyer does, and Tom Douglas owns that restuarant. Now shut up and let's get on with this story, Mavelghy."

"Ugh! I hate you! Fine,"

Chapter 12- Custodian talk

Today was it. My first official date with Edward, the time had comed. I can't believe my mix of emotions, Jasper would go mad if he was anywhere near me right now. Luckily, he wasn't. I had taken all of the clothes Alice had bought me out of their bags, and they were spread accross my floor. All I knew about today was that Edward was taking me to Seattle, so that's why we were leaving early. What we were going to do there, I had absolutely no idea. At all. But I decided it was better to keep quiet, if I didn't want to be blindfolded the whole trip there. I decided to put on something casual, but elegant at the same time. I decided on a sparkly black top, black skinny jeans, black and white striped heels- my balance had improved dramatically in this last few days black bracelets and my Resin Cameo choker. I curled my hair, put my usual light make-up on, grabbed a black purse I rarely used, and took my black blazer. I was still in Washington, I reminded myself, as I sighed. Charlie was downstairs, leaning on his chair. He looked me up and down, and raised his dark eyebrows.

"Nice clothes," He admired. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks, Alice, she bought them, she said they would look good on me." I said, blusing.

"They do, so when's Edwin going to be here?"

"His name is Edward," I said calmly, a bit annoyed internally, though.

"Yeah, Edward, sure. When is he gonna come pick you up?" He said, with a stern, and parental look on his pale face.

"In a couple of minutes actually, it's already 4:14, he said he would be here at-" I was cut-off by the sound of a light, even musical, knock on the door. I hurried to get it. And there stood, in all his magnificent beauty, my Edward. He smiled a crooked smile down at me, and my heart stopped, he seemed to notice, because he chuckled. He took my pale hand in his and brought it up to his cool lips.

"Hello, Bella." He murmured softly, kissing the top of my hand. I blushed, but smiled. I heard a throat being cleared, so we quickly let go of each-other. I missed the contact, immediately. J put my arm thorugh his, and walked towards my father. Charlie had both arms crossed accross his chest. Staring at Edward.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," My polite angel said.

"Hey, Edward, so I hear you're taking my girl to Seattle?" Said Charlie, amused more than anything.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Okay, well, just have her home before midnight, it's Friday I guess..." Charlie mused. I knew he wanted me home earlier than that. And so did Edward.

"Yes, sir, I will bring her back home early," He said, I wasn't sure wether he could actually dazzle a male, appearently he could.

"Okay, well, I think we better get going if we want to get back early. Bye dad!" I shouted, as Edward and I made our way to his car. Hand-in-hand. He opened the door for me, I quickly thanked him, and got in. He smiled crookedly at me, and went to the other side, to open his door. As soon as he got in, he took my pale hands in his cold-stone, white ones. It somehow felt good. I smiled at him as he started the engine, and we drove towards Seattle. It was a quiet ride to Seattle, we listened to the classical music we both loved, but did nothing more, there was a no-contact space between us, but he seemed to be really focusing on something, staring at the road, a hint of a smile playing accross his flawless lips.

"What is it?" I asked, rather curiously.

"No, nothing at all, Bella," He reassured me, grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it, I shivered at his touch, but wrapped my fingers quickly around his. We smiled adoringly at each-other, and relucantly, slowly turned our eyes back towards the darkening road.

A few minutes later, I could see the lights of Seattle ahead of us. We arrived at a expensive-looking restaurant that was named, "Dahlia Lounge" I blushed, I wasn't used to him being a gentleman yet, although he always was, like I said in the book, Edward wasn't someone anyone could get used to, even though I had eternity with him. And he agreed, I beamed at the thought, as he opened the Aston Martin's door for me. I beamed, and he kissed the top of my head. 


	13. Distracted Angel

**A/N:** I know, I've started a few stories, but, seriously, I've gotten more reviews for Yaoi than anything else... Dirty people, lol. (: Thanks to my reviewers/alerters/people who put this into favs, I'll shut up now and go on with the story.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything in this chapter, except for the idea, oh and I do own Cassandra ;3

**Chapter 13 Distracted Angel**

We walked inside, it was very warm, and it had golden curtains. It felt really nice, well, that was what I thought until a very pretty ginger girl came to the counter to lead us to our seats, wiggling her eyebrows at Edward. _My_ Edward. Even though he had his right arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close, she didn't even notice. I wasn't offended, I was livid. I almost cleared my throat, but was too self-consicious to do so, Edward didn't even seem to notice her. He did take his eyes off me to tell her where to lead us, though.

"Reservations for Cullen," he said, dazzling her instantly, although I doubt he even knew he was doing so. Her hazel eyes went wide.

"Um, this way," her mouth was open in awe, as she lead us toward a reserved part of the restaurant, "your waiter will be with you right away."

I looked at Edward questiongly, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not my fault that Alice insisted that we should pay in advance," he rolled his eyes, and looked down. I chuckled, and didn't even notice when our waiter arrived, I looked at her, and felt really self-consicious, she was a brunnette, pretty, and probably around her 20s.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra, I'm going to be serving you today, here are your menus," she said in a sweet voice, looking only at Edward pointedly, while handing us our menus, lust was clear on her now dark blue eyes, she had contacts, it was obvious. He wasn't really looking at her, but he wasn't looking at me, either. He was looking at a table on the crowded section of the restaurant, too far away for me to see anything, he looked distraught. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Bella?" he asked when he took his glare, I now noticed he had been glaring towards other side of the restaurant, off of an unknown person, or table.

"Um, I'd like to have a Sprite," she nodded, and wrote it down quickly, blithely turning her gaze towards Edward.

"Nothing for me," he dismissed her, she pouted, but left.

"What were you looking at?" I demanded, as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

"It's nothing really, er, I just have my suspicions about someone over there..." he anwsered, mediative, rubbing his chin. I nodded.

"So, what's your favorite type of music?" I asked him, smiling.

"Oh, well, I'd have to admit my favorite gender right now is classical, especially Clair De Lune," he winked, and I giggled. Our waitress, what was her name again? Karen, Carrie, Cassie, something with a C.

Cassandra, that was her name! It was on her silver name tag on her red uniform shirt, placed my Sprite in front of me. "Have you decided what you'd like to have?" she asked Edward, looking down at her little yellow notebook, with her back towards me, I couldn't help but imagine the double meaning behind the words.

Edward shook his head, and nodded toward me, I blushed, and looked down to the menu, which I hadn't really checked out until now, I chose a meal randomly. "I'll have a Caesar with house made Croutons, and a medium rare Stake," she nodded, wrote it down, and left without a word.

The rest of our date passed without incident, but I did notice that my angel of a date had been very distracted with someone, or something. No matter how much I asked him, he would tell me not to worry, everything was just fine. I didn't believe him. But until the end, did I see what had caught his attention, when he was leading me toward the Aston Martin.

"Well, well, well, see what the wind brought us, a perfectly delicious prey, with a very experienced protector," I gasped, as three shadows suddenly blocked the Volvo from our sight, Edward did not move, but smiled.

**A/N: Short, yeah, sorry, but I couldn't put what is about to happen next with something as romantic as ExB's first date! I only got three reviews :'( Thanks to Alicia Vampire101, xEmmaxSophiex, and Emmett's Babe for reviewing, though (: Cliffy? ^.^ What do you think?**


	14. Unexpected Allies

**A/N: **Hey, guys (: Er.. so yah, I left it quite cliffy, didn't I? :D Exactly what I wanted, no offense, but you don't review if it isn't cliffy, so thanks for reviewing (: I still haven't got 1O reviews per chapter though, that's why I'm late uploading.

Follow me: .com/deathAtTwlilight

If you do, I'll give you a Next Chapter teaser; just tell me which story. Now, I'm gonna shut up about the crap I know most of you don't read, and get on with the story you actually want to read.

~ Mavelghy

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing in this story is mine, just the plot. :'3_

I flashed a panicked look around me, there was nothing but the light breeze, the lights of the restaurant now seemed very far away, out of reach, even though we were only a few feet away, Edward was still smiling. A beautiful, little girl's voice then spoke.

"We heard some rumors, we did not know they were true, we didn't actually believe them," she laughed, but it was so different from what I expected to come from such a cat-like, even though beautiful, creature like herself. It was twinkling, a little girl's laugh, what I pictured Jane's laugh to be like, not Victoria's. When eclipse said that she had a little girl's voice, I didn't fully believe it. I just couldn't imagine it. Her fiery, long curly hair reminded me of spaghetti, I don't know why, it might be because I just ate, her red eyes intimidated me, worse, much worse than anything else about her, she was still beautiful, though. She was dressed in a way I did not expect a nomadic vampire to dress, if I did not know any better, I'd say she was trying not to scare me. A light blue baby doll off-shoulder silk shirt that flowed down her flat stomach, black velvety jeans, and black boots, she was wearing a leather jacket on top of the shirt, though, keeping it _human_.

"Victoria," Edward nodded, his lips formed a tight line, then, "James," I hadn't actually noticed that they were there, I was looking at Victoria this whole time, why was Edward not practically ripping their heads off right now? I mean, he did look like he would when we talked about them. James was dressed in a green polo shirt and jeans with some tennis shoes, very human, his blond hair was tangled, and his hands were in his pockets, he had the same eyes as Victoria. "Laurent." He nodded once again, like he had done with James and Victoria, Laurent was easily the most beautiful, really. I hadn't actually seen a dark-skinned vampire before, it looked nice, I couldn't imagine someone as buff as him be pale, he wasn't as buff as Emmett, but the exact size, his long hair was down and he was wearing a dark blue polo with black jeans and formal shoes, his eyes, I noticed, were less red than the other two's. I suddenly wondered why that was.

James's eyes suddenly flickered to me. I stiffened, and he laughed, a deep, although musical and wild sound. Sort of like Johnny Depp's, but more velvety.

"Oh dear, it seems like we've scared little Bella, have we?" he shook his head in amusement. "Do not fear, human, we are not here to harm you, at all, we've made a treaty with your boyfriend," I looked at Edward questioningly, he nodded, and smiled, but he kept his eyes on them.

"Oh, when?" Victoria laughed.

"At the restaurant, didn't you notice he was staring at some other people all the while? Wow, I honestly thought you were far more observant than that, Isabella," she laughed at the expression on my face when she said my full name, but it was just as if it amused her, she wasn't exactly meaning to hurt me. _How in the world did they know _my_ name?_

"Oh, yes, I uh, I probably forgot to mention that in Eclipse, Jacob was wrong," Edward laughed humorlessly, "Victoria's actual power, is to know a person's full life, self-preservation, yes, but as soon as she escapes them, she knows them internally, so, she knows _everything_ about the books.." I was astonished, Victoria had escaped the Cullens already? So then, she knew everything, why wasn't she trying to kill me? Laurent must have read the expression on myself because he quickly started explaining.

"Okay, well, you see, we are not bad vampires at all, you can look at us as your average vampire. We do drink human blood, I am actually interested in the vegetarian diet your family has but that's a story for another day, but that does not make us evil. We kill to survive, and Victoria has lately been a soft girl and told us every single person's life story before we hunt them. We only do, if they've done something wrong. When we'd had enough with her picky attitude, we, James and I, asked her why she was doing such a long routine before we feed, she simply said because innocents mustn't die, like we did. I was surprised, but did not question her about it anymore. But James was different, he knew Victoria long before I did, and he knew her tactics. So, he tracked her everywhere, to find out where she got that idea from, and he found all that Victoria knew about the books. He was astonished, they told me about it, and we went looking for your vampire family, but Edward immediately thought that we were there to kill, so they tried to attack us, I believe he did not tell you that, did he?" I shook my head, robotically, Edward looked down, embarrassed, and the three of the nomads laughed.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected any less, oh well, moving on, Victoria got us out of there, we were all blocking our minds while going to Forks, so, they did not know who we were or what we were doing there. They let it go, but James tracked you to the restaurant, and your Edward read our minds, he knew we did not mean you any harm. Not even the wolves, Victoria's really fond of them from the books, even though they technically killed her." He chuckled, and looked down.

"So, what we really wanted to say, was," James muttered something else but it was much too low for me to hear, I was sure I could've if I was listening, but I was much too astonished with their story, I was even more surprised at the fact that it was real. Victoria groaned.

"James! We talked about this," she turned to us. "I am terribly sorry about anything we ever did to you in the Twilight series, but we would like to start over, I am a really big fan of yours Bella, and I just felt how much you absolutely adore Edward and the Cullens. Reneesme was a very big deal, too, but the moment she was born, I just loved that little hybrid. She's just like the daughter anyone would ever want, me included, so, I just wanted to let you know that, if this ever comes into a fight with the Volturi, or the wolves, or the Denails' or whatever, we will stand with you, because we appreciate you, and we would never do anything that could harm any of you, now. Laurent is actually leaving for Denali in a couple of days, he wants to start the animal diet, James and I won't," she looked at us appolegitacally. "It's just that, it is very hard, when you've lived as long as we have drinking human blood, and I mean centuries of human blood, we cannot go against our nature. We've already accepted the fact that we are monsters, and are not going to go against it, like I already mentioned. But you have a family right here, if you ever need us." She finished her speech and sighed, looking up and stretching her long, white hand toward me. I carefully took it in mine. She beamed at me.

We said goodbye to them after that, and left toward Forks, I noticed it was only 9 oclock.

"Were they really honest?" I asked him when we were in his car, buckling up.

"Yes, they were, Bella, I'm sorry my focus wasn't fully on you, though." He looked down, ashamed. I felt sadness wash over me seeing that look of misery on his face.

"No, no it's fine, there'll be tons of other dates, but it is something very different meeting some unexpected allies, now is it?" I smiled softly at him, and rubbed his hand, he leaned in to kiss my forehead, and started the car.


End file.
